¿No hay mal que por bien no venga?
by ValerieLFranz
Summary: Ichigo estaba en el punto exacto de reconocer sus sentimientos al terminar con la Guerra de los Mil años, sin embargo, una serie de eventos absurdos y desafortunados lo impiden. [Comedia/ Romance/ Parodia] IchiRuki
1. Arrogancia -Parte 1-

**¿No hay mal que por bien no venga?**

**Disclaimer:** Bleach y sus personajes son propiedad de Kubo Tite.

* * *

**1\. Arrogancia -Parte 1-**

_Ichigo POV_

_Esta es la primera noche aquí. Es la primera noche en el Palacio del Rey Espiritual. En el cielo, o más bien, específicamente en la puerta de la habitación de huéspedes que ocupa Rukia Kuchiki. Tengo los nudillos a centímetros de la puerta. De repente recuerdo. Solo hace unos años era un adolescente solitario que no podía superar el trauma de la pérdida de la madre. Suspiro. Me armo de la determinación necesaria para hacer chocar sus nudillos contra la fría superficie y aclarar los asuntos que quedaron inconclusos al terminar la guerra contra Ywach. De pronto, Rukia abre la puerta chocando contra mi pecho._

(...)

_Palacio Real_

—¡Ichigo! ¿Que haces aquí, idiota?...—Dijo Rukia sobándose su nariz respingada. Recordó que estaba camino a verlo, así que le mostró una carta con firma del consejero real—Acabo de recibir esto. El Rey quiere que hagamos otro trabajo en la tierra.

—¡No estoy para tonterías!—Ichigo entró tranquilamente en la superficie, con las manos en los bolsillos y sentó en uno de los futones en la habitación sin pedir permiso a lo que Rukia respondió con un resoplido, sentándose junto a él escuchando sus quejas—¡Merezco unas vacaciones!

—Yo quería ayudar a mi escuadrón a reorganizarse—Rukia suspiró con un tono melancólico—Desde que Ukitake-Taicho despareció las cuestiones se han vuelto caóticas.

Ichigo miró empáticamente a la pequeña shinigami—¡Rukia! Deja de pensar en el trabajo por amor de dios, debes descansar.

La mujer frunció el ceño—¿Y para qué crees que mañana estamos citados a hablar con el Rey? ¿Para qué nos dé su bendición?

Ichigo se quejó un instante… y luego, sus mejillas enrojecieron. Trató de eludir la indirecta, pero sabía que esa pequeña pregunta retórica de Rukia inundaría su mente por varias semanas, se repetiría como un mantra una y otra vez, ¡por supuesto que sería ideal que les diera la bendición y los dejara marcharse a tener unas vacaciones... JUNTOS! Sin embargo, aún no se había concretado nada por ninguna de las partes, solo insinuaciones naturalmente inocentes, fruto de dos almas que se reconocen como gemelas pero que esa consciencia aún les queda grande. Justamente por eso estaba allí esa noche. Ichigo había intentado desde que Rukia volvió tras esos diecisiete meses de separación expresar sus sentimientos. Ichigo ya se había dado cuenta después de pasar por tantas cosas juntos (situaciones de muerte, vida, sueños, miedos y esperanzas) que era con ella con quien quería estar porque se sentía bien. Ella tenía una magia especial, como si pudiese ser más feliz a su lado que al lado de cualquier otra persona. Ella le hacía sentido más que cualquier futura carrera en la tierra, más que cualquier futura novia a la que le importaría un rábano si él la completaba o no, sino que construiría su relación a base de banalidades como el físico y planes débiles que se derrumbarían al primer gran problema. Rukia jamás lo abandonaba en la adversidad, incluso ella era la que estaba en primera línea para apoyarlo. Rukia era esa persona especial en la que pensaba mientras caminaba en las tardes otoñales, en el autobús, cuando cerraba los ojos en la biblioteca de la escuela, a la mujer que quería impresionar, ser capaz de estar a la altura de la imagen que la chica tenía en su corazón de él, en fin, y aunque le costara admitírselo, es la mujer que ama. Y hoy, aquí reunidos, está dispuesto a preguntarle sobre sus planes a futuro y sugerirle que lo incluya a él, pues está decidido, sea como sea a no alejarse de su lado. No ahora, que está más claro lo que siente, pues nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde. Él ya la había perdido en varias despedidas, despedidas que no tenían porqué volver a repetirse.

—¡Hey! ¿No crees que debemos aclarar algunos asuntos?—Ichigo se aventuró, carraspeó para llamar la atención de la chica que escribía una respuesta positiva al requerimiento del consejero real.

—¿De qué hablas?—Terminó de escribir. Se paró. Salió de la habitación y llamó a uno de los sirvientes del lugar para mandarle la respuesta, al volver miró a Ichigo—¿Podemos hacerlo mañana después de la audiencia? No he dormido nada desde que acabó la guerra.

Las notorias ojeras de la chica merecían descanso. Ichigo se sintió un bastardo egoísta por verse tentado a quedarse. Pero su lado protector ganó, como siempre.

Se levantó del futón con una sonrisa tranquila en el rostro, estaba seguro, la ama y una noche más no cambia en nada esa convicción—Entonces nos vemos mañana.

(...)

Al día siguiente, después de ser sobrealimentados por Hikifune, fueron a la audiencia con el iluminado. El Rey los esperaba. Se parecía tanto a Aizen que a Ichigo le dio un ataque de risa que tuvo de disimular.

Rukia siempre se caracterizó por su corrección frente a figuras de autoridad—¿Para qué nos ha llamado, majestad?

—Ustedes, dos shinigamis de élite, son quienes han tenido mayor contacto con los humanos. Necesito que protejan a otro ser humano con las características de Ichigo Kurosaki.

—¿Qué?—Ichigo estaba impactado, acaba de confirmar que había otro ser con sus características potenciales—¿Cómo es eso posible?

—Es un experimento alternativo que Aizen hizo con posterioridad a tu nacimiento.

—Si nosotros vamos a protegerle ¿Qué ocurrirá con nuestras labores? Al menos yo, tengo varias responsabilidades en la reorganización de mi escuadrón, ahora que Ukitake-taicho no está.

—Actualmente la labor de los shinigamis está cubierta por la cantidad de sobrevivientes.

—Me niego. Acabo de salir de una guerra. Quiero descansar y…—Ichigo como siempre, metiendo la pata desde tiempos inmemorables.

Rukia lo miraba desaprobatoriamente, incluso estaba a punto de pisotearle el pie cuando la furia del Rey colmó el salón.

—Eso es todo.

Ichigo caminó hacia la salida rascándose un oído, manifestando la poca importancia que le daba al tema.

Y todo se fue a blanco.

(...)

_Cuarteles de la 6° división_

—Señor Byakuya—Le dijo un sirviente haciendo una reverencia—Nos han informado que la Señorita Kuchiki se encuentra en una misión que demorará tiempo indeterminado y que por eso no ha regresado a casa.

Byakuya asintió aparentemente sin darle importancia al tema. El mensajero carraspeó y siguió con el mensaje.

—Según lo informado, también se lo hemos comunicado a su amigo íntimo, el Señor Abarai Renji.

—¿Y por qué me lo informa?

—Porque el Señor Abarai está con un arranque de ira porque fue con Ichigo Kurosaki. Dice que deberían haber dejado descansar a la Señorita, Señor.

—¿Con Kurosaki?—Byakuya puso cara de desagrado encontrándole la razón a Renji, era una injusticia con su hermana.

—...Y ha partido ahora mismo al Palacio.

—¿Qué?—Byakuya en seguida se incorporó.

o

_Chelsea. Reino Unido_

Rukia se pasó la mano por su cabello negro tratando de arreglar los mechones. Quedó mirando abstraída su mano, algo en sus proporciones no calzaba.

Tomó consciencia que aquella habitación no le pertenecía. Una cama lujosa de dos plazas nunca había sido su estilo, prefería el estilo japonés, en especial, los armarios de las casas ajenas como la de Ichigo. Pero volvamos a la situación. Se sentía más grande, su cuerpo era muchísimo más pesado. Cuando con cautela y anticipación de algo sorprendente se acercaba al espejo que estaba al lado de la ventana, la energía espiritual poco armónica de Ichigo irrumpió en la habitación. Cuando miró hacia atrás quedó sin habla, con un tic poco visible en su ojo izquierdo.

—Maldito Rey y su sentido del humor ¡Puta madre que lo parió!—Ichigo entró hecho una furia, si UNA furia.

—Ichigo…

—¿Dónde está mi maldita insignia de shinigami cuando la necesito?—Tras un momento de ensimismamiento, por fin miró a Rukia—¿Rukia?

—Ichigo—Rukia se acercó y sorprendida se agachó para estar a su altura—¿Eres tú, Ichigo Kurosaki?

—Imbécil ¿Acaso no me sientes?

—Oye idiota, sé que eres tú, pero no me vas a decir que no es impactante verte convertido en una mujer.

—¡Y tú! Eres una mala copia de Byakuya con lentes de contacto violetas.

—¡Oh! —Rukia se acercó al espejo y vio que efectivamente era semejante a su hermano—¿Qué son los lentes de contacto?

Ichigo la ignoró, sabiendo que la explicación no la iba a dejar conforme, se acercó también al espejo descubriendo que evidentemente, era igual a su mamá, claro que tenía el pelo naranjo.

—¡Diablos! ¿Y esto? ¿De qué nos sirve?

Rukia aún en pijamas se acercó a su velador donde había una carta con la letra de Urahara.

Lo siento. Si nadie le hiciera caso al rey, no podríamos mantener el equilibrio del mundo. De verdad, está muy enojado con Ichigo, lo siento tanto por él. Me esmeré en hacer los gigais lo más cómodos posibles, considerando las exigencias del Rey, merezco crédito por ello.

—Puede irse a vender arena en el desierto ¡Imbécil!

—Ichigo, cálmate, sigamos leyendo para entender de qué diablos trata esta misión, no sé tú, pero yo quiero volver a la sociedad de almas lo antes posible.

La misión es proteger a Annie, una muchacha que no tiene parientes cercanos desde que todo el mundo se dio cuenta que sus padres eran dos desconocidos, un engaño de Aizen para mantener a sus experimentos controlados, pero como hace una semana Aizen dejó de existir, todas las ilusiones desaparecieron. La niña ya se deshizo de tres shinigamis que mandaron para protegerla. Kuchiki-san, ustedes son los supuestos tíos lejanos de la niña. Hoy a las ocho es la entrevista psicológica con la servidumbre de la casa y las autoridades para que se conviertan en sus tutores.

Después de lograr eso han de esperar órdenes.

—Una verdadera estupidez—Ichigo recalcó por veinteava vez.

—… "¿No pueden robarla y ya?"… —Rukia parafraseo las continuas quejas de Ichigo.

—¡Pero entiéndeme! No quiero ponerme vestido, lo hace sólo para molestarme—Ichigo miró con reprobación el vestido celeste que Rukia puso sobre la cama, luego de buscar en el armario y encontrar, para sorpresa de ambos un arsenal de ropa de alta costura. Lanzó una señal soez con su mano por si acaso el Rey los miraba desde algún lugar.

—¿Y? Sé más profesional—Rukia se estaba arreglando el nudo de la corbata celeste de su traje negro completo. La camisa negra que llevaba le daba un aire de sofisticación.

—¿A ti no te molesta?—Ichigo le preguntó con las mejillas rojas de tanto despotricar.

—¿Me molestó alguna vez usar el uniforme del colegio?—Rukia negó con la cabeza—Lo físico no es más que un disfraz. Los dos sabemos que somos y con lo que nos sentimos cómodos. Estás exagerando esta situación. Nadie aquí sabe quién eres.

Ichigo la quedó mirado un rato. Después de varios minutos, el duelo de miradas terminó con Rukia vencedora. Ichigo agarró el vestido celeste y entró al baño.

Cerró la puerta muy fuerte.

(...)

—Ustedes ¿cómo se conocieron?—Preguntó el abogado, la psicóloga estaba anotando mientras la ama de llaves los estudiaba.

Rukia analizó la situación. Ichigo iba a hablar pero ella le pisoteó el pie bajo mesa de guindo.

—Fue a mediados de mayo hace tres años—Su voz grave sorprendió a todos, incluso a ella misma. Le daba seguridad parecerse a tal grado a su hermano—Mi actual esposa estaba en dificultades, yo la ayudé. Desde ese momento somos inseparables.

Inseparables, sí, como no. Seguramente si existiese un autor de su historia disfrutaba separándolos cada ve que podía y haciendo sus reencuentros más cortos cada vez, pensó Ichigo con amargura.

—¡Qué manera más loable de conocerse! Eso habla muy bien de usted.

—¿Y han pensado en tener hijos?—Preguntó de improviso la psicóloga elevando la vista de sus notas, sus lentes estilo setentero le daban un aire de locura presente en cada psicólogo alrededor del mundo.

Una larga pausa en que Rukia pensaba una respuesta contundente y en la que Ichigo estaba anonadado hizo dudar a los entrevistadores.

De repente, Rukia tomó la mano de Ichigo y la sostuvo sobre la mesa, para que se viera. Ichigo estaba impactado, rojo de vergüenza.

—Nunca hemos querido tocar ese tema en público—Con sus grandes dotes dramáticas, Rukia cambió el ambiente a total credulidad—Escuchen…Mi esposa es infértil, hemos intentado tener familia innumerables veces, ya ven que hermosa es y que bien al mundo haríamos con niños que se parecieren a ella, pero los doctores han sido contundentes al darnos la negativa. Por eso Annie va a llenar este vacío.

—Oh, ¡qué triste noticia!—Dijo la psicóloga—¿Y cuántos querían tener? Dígame señora, no hemos tenido el agrado de escuchar su voz.

—Eh... —Una gota de sudor recorrió su espalda ¡Diablos! Había tenido que combatir a miles de hollows, quincys, desertores, pero nada se comparaba a lo estresante de esta situación. La mirada de Rukia no ayudaba en nada. Recordó su infancia. Esa pregunta más de una vez se la habían hecho sus profesoras— Seis.

—¡Tres!—Rukia exclamó apretándole más la mano con la suya ¿Seis? ¿No eran muchos? No es que ella desease ser la madre de los hijos del estúpido al que acompañaba.

—¡Yo siempre quise tener seis! ¡Déjame en paz!

—Es un tema delicado—Rukia trató de arreglarlo, dándole una mirada a Ichigo de "más tarde hablaremos".

—Oh, lo sentimos—Dijo el abogado—Pero Annie llenará el vacío. Es una señorita muy especial.

—Sí, cuando la conozcan nos entenderán—Añadió la ama de llaves.

—Mañana será el gran día.

—¿Mañana? ¿No puede ser hoy? —Y terminar con esto ya…

—Es muy impaciente Señora, no, no puede, Annie está en uno de sus estados de identidad. Así le llamamos cuando en la pre-adolescencia los jóvenes buscan su rol en el mundo, lo de ella es un poco más especial. Ahora técnicamente nadie puede entrar en el lugar en que está. Roza con lo paranormal. Pero sé, que con su infinito amor por los niños lo entenderá.

_"Infinito amor por los niños"_… Ichigo frunció el ceño, nuevamente se burlaban de él.

—Gracias, entonces nos retiramos—Rukia se adelantó, a la que intuía, iba a ser una terrible exhibición de mal genio de su acompañante.

—Antes tienen que firmar aquí y aquí—Les señaló el abogado.

—Está bien.

Al cerrar la puerta, escucharon al grupo: _¡Por fin! ¡Ya no la soportaba más! ¡Uf, ya no es responsabilidad de nosotros! ¡Esos tíos han caído como ángeles del cielo! ¡Yuju!_

Ichigo y Rukia se miraron preocupados.

¿En que los habían metido?

(...)

—Te dije que te comportaras pero nunca me escuchas...—Rukia cerró la puerta de su habitación en un hotel.

—¡Siempre tan dramática!—Ichigo se lanzó sobre la cama matrimonial totalmente agotado—Busquemos como salir de estos cuerpos, quiero irme de vacaciones. Juro que cuando encuentre a Urahara le daré una muerte lenta y dolorosa por hacerme esto.

—Ichigo, los shinigamis no tenemos vacaciones y dudo que Urahara sea accesible por lo menos por varios meses—Rukia se estaba sacando la corbata y partes de su atuendo formal diciendo una verdad universal, no sabía porqué pero esa entrevista la había dejado agotada.

—Pero yo soy un shinigami sustituto—Ichigo se dio vuelta para mirar con curiosidad lo que hacía Rukia y aclararle el punto.

—No lo eres, tienes tu propio asauchi, eres un shinigami oficial y estás en una misión—Rukia se comenzó a cambiar a un pijama. Ante todo era práctica y de verdad, escuchar todo el día las quejas de Ichigo la habían agotado de sobremanera, lo único que quería era...

—¡No te desnudes en frente de mi, subnormal!—Ichigo exclamó.

—Relájate, Ichigo, estás siendo irracional.

De repente Ichigo enrojeció de vergüenza, se dio cuenta que a pesar de que precisamente era Rukia a quien tenía en frente, no era su cuerpo, y que de verdad estaba exagerando—¡Me voy!

Rukia lo detuvo antes de salir por la puerta—Hey, antes que te vayas, tenemos que hablar, tenemos una conversación pendiente.

Ichigo se vio acorralado.

* * *

**_Todos sabemos que Rukia le va a pedir que hablen de lo guapo que es su hermano (Baba) ¿Verdad?_**

**_Ok... no._**

**_¡Nos leemos!_**


	2. Arrogancia -Parte 2-

**_¿No hay mal que por bien no venga?_**

**Disclaimer:** Bleach es propiedad de Kubo Tite. En definitiva no soy más que un esbirro del Rey el Inframundo, o quien sueña con serlo.

* * *

**2\. Arrogancia - Parte 2-**

_Chelsea, Reino Unido_

Ichigo la miró desde abajo, esto se sentía tan endemoniadamente incómodo. El aire altanero del gigai que había diseñado Urahara para Rukia no le gustaba para nada y a él no lo beneficiaba en nada de nada ser más bajo por primera vez, desde su perspectiva.

—No tenemos nada de qué hablar ahora—Dijo él, desviando la mirada… Se recriminó internamente por creer que estuvo a punto de decirle a esa insensible que la amaba. Tuvo que sentarse en un sillón de la habitación lujosa y esperar la recriminación por parte de la shinigami.

Ella negó con un gesto de desesperación—¿Tú crees que eres el único que se siente incómodo en esta situación? Pues no. Estamos en las mismas condiciones. Si queremos salir de esta sin que después el Rey nos ponga en un gigai de un conejo y un zorro o algo peor, mejor pongámonos a trabajar.

Ichigo la miró incrédulo, con su cara tan parecida a Masaki se veía tierno, Rukia debió abofetearse mentalmente para no recordar que alguno de sus seis hijos podía salir igual, o sea condenadamente hermoso. Todo hasta que el contenido del mensaje distrajo a Ichigo—No son niñerías, son derechos. Estuvimos en una guerra trabajando para salvar a la Sociedad de Almas sin descansar, merecemos condiciones laborales dignas.

Rukia ahora lo miró incrédula—¿Derechos laborales? ¿Los shinigamis?

La gran verdad es que a Ichigo no le importaban los derechos laborales porque amaba su trabajo, pero estaba exhausto y necesitaba descansar, además necesitaba aclarar nuevamente sus sentimientos. Los ojos se le pusieron vidriosos por la situación. Maldito gigai, lo hacía sentirse extrañamente más sintonizado con su cuerpo emocional y él tenía un gran cuerpo emocional aunque no lo admitiera, el cual había entrenado para que se expresara en un continuo ceño fruncido.

Rukia comprendió la presión a la que estaba siendo sometido el chico y lo soltó.

—Vamos, Ichigo, nosotros confiamos el uno en el otro, al parecer tendremos que dejar la conversación para otro día—Rukia al ver que el chico no contestaba suavemente le toco el brazo para que reaccionara—Descansemos.

Ichigo miró a Rukia interrogante.

(...)

Chelsea era un sitio bastante lujoso. Con la luz apagada, el silencio y estar compartiendo una cama hacían que hubiese mucha tensión entre nuestros protagonistas. Rukia quiso salir de ese incómodo momento apelando al recurso más efectivo contra Ichigo Kurosaki: reírse de él.

—Así que quieres tener seis hijos…—Rukia comenzó a reírse de él con humor desde el extremo izquierdo de la cama—Vaya, vaya…

—Déjame en paz—El chico en cuerpo de mujer enrojeció incómodo. Jamás volvería a abrir su corazón con alguien tan desconsiderado.

—Pero, ¿por qué tantos?—Preguntó susurrante con un tono más de curiosidad que de burla.

—¿Por qué no?—Dijo cabreado no queriendo renunciar a sus sueños de infancia—Si tienes suficiente espacio y amor para todos ellos no es un problema en absoluto. Mamá siempre dijo que le había gustado tener seis hijos, pensé que era un buen número.

Rukia sopesó la información y soltó con ese tono de sabelotodo que crispaba los nervios de Ichigo—Entiendo.

Con compasión le pasó una mano por los cabellos largos anaranjados del joven comprendiendo la importancia del asunto.

—¿Qué…demonios?...—Dijo Ichigo rojo al ser objeto de la primera caricia oficial que le daba Rukia en su vida, no porque le desagradara, sino por las cuestiones que provocaba en él. Rukia había aceptado desde que le devolvió los poderes en Karakura para derrotar a Ginjou que sus sentimientos de admiración profundos por su amigo se transformaron en otra cosa. Ella sabía que lo amaba, le fue más fácil aceptarlo porque anteriormente había sentido algo similar, pero no igual de intenso. Ichigo en cambio sabía que necesitaba más tiempo, pero también sabía que después de todo lo que habían vivido juntos no servía de nada ocultar sus sentimientos, más temprano que tarde él se daría cuenta.

—Tranquilízate, últimamente estás muy a la defensiva. Estaba pensando en que debes extrañarla mucho—Le sonrió suavemente en la oscuridad—Estoy segura que estaría muy orgullosa de quien eres hoy, aunque seis hijos me sigue pareciendo excesivo.

—…hhg… gracias—Ichigo sabía que Rukia no lo decía con malas intenciones, pero definitivamente lo había tomado por sorpresa su amabilidad y a la vez intimidad. Era verdad, estaba siendo muy dramático sobre todo el asunto. Se quedó en silencio recibiendo la acompasada caricia en sus cabellos. Estaba quedándose dormido cuando sintió que Rukia paraba el gesto y susurraba.

—De verdad te pareces mucho a ella—y se giraba para dormir en su rincón.

¿Cómo podía conciliar el sueño cuando la persona que le gusta está durmiendo a tu lado? Se puso tenso, pero lo calmó el hecho que Rukia lo había mimado y confiado en él, es decir ¡estaban durmiendo juntos!, sin darse cuenta, se durmió con una sonrisa en el rostro, quizás el Rey no era tan malo después de todo.

(…)

¡Por supuesto que es un cabrón! Se repitió mentalmente Ichigo cuando despertó y fue al baño.

Rukia abrió la puerta de la habitación que compartían y salió caminando como un caballero. Al parecer ella se había adecuado muy bien al personaje, lo que Ichigo no sabía es que por dentro Rukia solo pensaba que llevaba el gigai de su hermano y debía hacerle honor a su apariencia.

Al llegar a la mansión donde estaba Annie, los dos se miraron confundidos. El reiatsu de la chica era sorprendentemente fuerte, pero aun así no era una amenaza. Rukia instintivamente hizo un amago de sacar su espada dándose cuenta que en esos momentos no contaba con una. La persona que los acompañaba la miró con extrañeza.

La estancia era anticuadamente tétrica, casi sacada de una mala historieta de terror. Rukia divertida recordó el manga que había leído en el mundo de los vivos el segundo día que estuvo allá. Caminó hasta la casa seguida por un aturdido Ichigo.

La casa estaba llena de cuadros mal pintados que asemejaban a buen arte contemporáneo, pero que realmente eran horribles. Extrañamente quien los condujo a la casa ya los había abandonado a mitad del camino. Ichigo se acercó más a Rukia casi tomándole la mano del miedo, quien parecía embelesada con el lugar. Tocaron la puerta.

No contestó nadie.

Tocaron nuevamente la puerta.

Nada.

Ichigo, como si fuera lo más natural del mundo y para terminar con ese incómodo suspenso, abrió la puerta de una patada.

—¡Tú!

Lo que encontraron allí los dejó marcando ocupado.

(…)

_Oficinas del 6° escuadrón, Sociedad de Almas_

Byakuya Kuchiki caminaba de un lado a otro en su oficina con el ceño fruncido. No es porque los ceños fruncidos se hubiesen puesto a la moda por la llegada de Ichigo a la Sociedad de Almas. No. Definitivamente, no. Tenía el ceño fruncido porque el estúpido de Kurosaki estaba a solas con su hermana y él, muy perceptivo desde que se decidió a tener una relación real de hermanos con Rukia sabía que ella lo amaba. Byakuya respetaba a Ichigo, de hecho hasta lentamente lo estaba haciendo parte de la familia, pero creía que era muy apresurado que esa relación iniciara ahora cuando Rukia debía enfocarse en avanzar en su carrera shinigami, más que en iniciar una relación amorosa ¿qué les diría a los ancianos de su Clan? ¿Cómo la mirarían los otros clanes nobles? No es que le importara realmente lo que los otros dijesen, pero sí el hecho de que las habladurías harían sentir mal a su hermana.

Tendría que generar un plan en que todos saliesen ganando.

De repente paró su caminar sin rumbo y relajó la expresión de su rostro.

Sí, esa era la solución a todos sus problemas ¿Cómo no lo había pensado antes?

(…)

_Oficinas del 6° escuadrón, Sociedad de Almas_

En la oficina de enfrente, Renji miraba por la ventana. Había dejado algunos de los documentos que rellenaba descansando hace horas en su escritorio. No es que él esperara nada con Rukia, él siempre la vio como familia, pero sentía que su camino al éxito no estaría completo con Kurosaki entremedio. Él sabía que la ambición secreta de Rukia era ser validada por sus semejantes y eso conllevaba subir en el escalafón hasta ser capitana. Si Ichigo estaba involucrado, sabía que la consecución de sus ambiciones estaría suspendida por muchos años.

Él respetaba a Ichigo, pero en cierta manera lo llenaba de ira porque justo después de esta guerra no era el momento. Era el momento de Rukia para brillar. Veía que por lo menos Rukia tendría que esperar una década para ser capitana si esto se concretaba.

Rompió el lápiz que tenía en la mano y maldijo las gotas de tinta que cayeron en los documentos olvidados.

(…)

_Karakura, Japón_

Yuzu siempre quiso que Rukia fuera parte real de su familia. Imaginaba que ellas podrían salir de compras a buscar vestidos porque parecía que compartían el sentido de la moda ¡Y qué hablar cuando fuesen en busca del vestido de novia!

Como siempre su mente imaginó… imaginó e imaginó. Vio a su hermano con una sonrisa en el rostro como esas que abundaban cuando Masaki estaba viva y ahora volvían a poblar los días con la llegada de Rukia. A una hermana eso no se le puede esconder, no, no, no. Ichigo amaba a Rukia, tal y como ella era con él. Dura en el exterior, pero en el interior dulce y con un amor esencial por él. Cualquiera que conozca que es el verdadero amor se daría cuenta.

Rukia para ella era una heroína. Quería tanto que fuera parte de la familia.

Su rostro de ensoñación cambió a determinación. Tenía un plan. Se acercó a su papá en busca de respaldo. Ya se encargaría de convencer a Karin-chan.

(…)

_Distrito 1°, Rukongai_

Mashiro había acompañado a Kensei hasta la tienda de revistas porno de Lisa en la Sociedad de Almas. Había una extensa fila para pagar en la caja. Mashiro miró con interés y entusiasmo la plática que comenzó a darse entre Kensei y Lisa.

—¡Un plan! ¡Pero eso no tiene sentido!

—Tú no entiendes, necesito tu ayuda… y la tuya también, Mashiro.

—¡Yo te ayudo, Lisa-chan!—Dijo la mujer de cabellos verdes sonriente. Esto sonaba a diversión sin límites.

—¡Gracias! Estoy quedando sin material exclusivo. Me han pedido tanto fotos de Rukia, necesito más sugerentes que solo el rostro, esas se han vendido como pan caliente ¡pero imagínate si mostrasen más!

Lisa se sonrojó de la emoción. Mashiro la miró sorprendida, en ese momento se dio cuenta que necesitarían la ayuda de Shuuhei y Matsumoto.

Kensei negó. Esto era buscarse problemas serios; Ichigo, Kuchiki y Abarai le cortarían la cabeza al responsable. Eran aguas muy peligrosas. Esto estaba mal, tan mal que no dijo nada y se alejó de ahí con tres revistas bajo el brazo.

—¡El plan es el siguiente, cuando vuelva Kuchiki…!—Lisa comenzó a hilvanar una excelente estrategia pervertida.

(…)

* * *

_¿Qué pasará con Annie? Jajaja._

_Nos estamos leyendo._


End file.
